


Always, Ben

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe Rewrite [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Heavy Angst, In a way, Letters, M/M, POV Ben Solo, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben’s letter to Poe.





	Always, Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is short, yeah, but the original story pretty much got eaten by my Internet connection. I hope this is at least good.

Ben, in his hurry, hadn’t had time to say goodbye to Poe. He was so caught up in the midst of actually getting out of there with the other refugees of the attack that he had created that he hadn’t had time to say goodbye to the man that he...

Loved. 

Yes, he did love Poe. When he was younger, he’d wanted to be like the pilot — brave and cool and everything wonderful. It was when he was seventeen that he realized that he loved Poe Dameron, and would always love Poe Dameron. 

He was nineteen now, nearly twenty, and his feelings had only deepened. But he knew that he couldn’t take Poe with him, though he wanted to, dear stars he wanted to...

Poe was an innocent. He had no place in what Ben had done. He had no place in what Luke tried to do. 

So he wrote up his letter. His letter to Poe. And he told him everything. Almost everything. He didn’t tell Poe he loved him, because no matter what he tried, it was like the words could not come out. Instead he wrote this:

_I can’t promise that this story will have a happily ever after. It’s not possible for people like me. But I want you to remember, no matter what happens, that you are my friend, my best friend, and I care about you, completely._

_Go out there, Poe. Be a hero. Be the inspiration you were meant to be. And don’t tell anyone where I’ve gone. Keep it a secret, for both our sakes. Never doubt that I care for you, no matter what._

_Always,_

_Ben_

_P.S. Delete this._

Ben sent it, before collapsing in a chair and falling into a deep, uneasy sleep. 


End file.
